


touch

by iihappydaysii



Series: John/Brianna and Roger/Ian [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: CRACK BASICALLY, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, bicurious john, brianna is cheating on roger yes, for whatever reason, i guess, i'm going to write a chapter two or another one in a series, john and bree have sex, john enjoys it, just know what youre signing up for, self indulgent nonsense, the characters if they weren't good people, with roger/ian where roger is cheating on brianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Brianna reaches out to John for physical comfort when she feels like Roger will never want to touch her again.
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Series: John/Brianna and Roger/Ian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @mistresspandora, for the outlander bingo 2020 "john/brianna" square

“I miss… I miss when Roger would touch me, John. It’s been so long.” Brianna looked up at Lord John and deep into gentle, discerning eyes. “I know this isn’t proper to speak of, but we  _ were _ betrothed once.”

His responding laugh was a warm sound, like a sip of good whisky.

“It feels like… especially since the, since the hanging, it feels like he blames me for all of it. For losing the life he had in Scotland. For what happened between him and Jamie. For being sold to the Mohawk, even sometimes for Jemmy being… and now,  _ this.  _ I know he loves me, but I can’t help but feel like he hates me too.”

Lord John hesitated. His hand lifted then faltered, but eventually, he laid a gentle hand on Brianna’s shoulder. In the soft place where it met her neck.  _ Touch _ . She shut her eyes, breathing out a shaky gust of air.  _ Touch. _ From a man she liked and admired. A man who, from the moment she first saw him, had brought relief.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the touch.

“Sometimes I think it would’ve been better if…”

“If what, my dear?” he asked, a lovely eyebrow raised. Brianna wanted to reach up and stroke it with a finger.

“If he’d have just gone home and we’d…” Brianna let out a breath. “Better for him, I mean. Not us. But I… we would have made it work, I think.”

What she did next was stupid. Stupid painted with a coat of recklessness. But Brianna stepped closer, leaned up, and kissed Lord John on the cheek. She let her lips linger against warm skin longer than she would’ve with any other friend.

Brianna did not want to pull away from the woodsy and expensive scent of Lord John around her. When Brianna moved her mouth over and touched her lips to Lord John’s, stupid was  _ soaked  _ in recklessness.

He let her kiss him, then touched her arms and nudged her back.

“Brianna,” he whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry… that was… I know I’m not… your type.”

John frowned, his brow furrowed in obvious thought. “I wish that were as true as it should be.” He let out a heavy breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “You confound me, Brianna  _ Mackenzie _ .”

The emphasis on Brianna’s last name highlighted the point he was trying to make. She was married. But to a man who could barely stand to look at her anymore, let alone touch her, let alone make love to her.

“I could say the same for you, Lord John.” She ran a hand down his waistcoat and stopped just above his hip bone. She stroked her thumb there. Brianna frowned and turned away. He latched onto Brianna’s wrist, shocking her, and reeled her back into him.

Something ignited in Lord John’s eyes. Something dark and new, something that terrified Brianna with how much it excited her. “Do you truly want this?” he asked. “Because I will do it. I will take you to my bed and I will make you forget everything save how to cry out my name.”

  
  
  
  


“John,” Brianna screamed, bouncing on sheets that smelled like Lord John’s cologne. “Oh God. John.  _ Fuck _ .”

Each thrust up exploded inside her, individual gunshots of pleasure as she rode him and rubbed herself against the coarse hair above his cock.

His slender fingers slid up the soft swell of her belly and crested over her breast, engulfing the warm flesh with a tight squeeze. His bottom lip dropped open as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

The touch sent a sharp shock through her and she yelped, then whimpered.

“You have such beautiful breasts, Brianna.”

“If even you think so, they must be.”

Lord John pressed a strong hand on her back, guiding her forward so her breasts hung over his face. He captured the left nipple between wet lips and suckled. Tingles rolled through her. She felt a release of her own wetness, the warm slickness of it sliding down his dick.

His hands twisted into her curls and yanked back hard. She was sitting straight up on his cock now, craning back to expose the tight line of her neck. Lord John looked so wild beneath her that, for a delirious second, Brianna imagined him leaning up, sinking his teeth into her flesh, drawing blood and suckling the same way he’d done with her nipples. Instead, he gripped her hips, fingers pressing into the skin, and snapped up into her. The rhythmic slap of skin hitting skin filled the room. Brianna gripped the sheets beside her, biting into her cheek. Her breasts bounced wildly, nakedly, on display for John’s roving gaze.

Lord John shoved Brianna onto her back, her hair cascading off the end of the bed. Her legs wrapped around him. The closer he was, the better it felt and he was so close now, so deep. Each thrust pushed his name out of her lips. When he’d said he’d fuck her till all she could remember was his name, he hadn’t been exaggerating.

Brianna yielded her body to him, open and soft. They would both take and give what they needed. Lord John leaned down to kiss her. He tasted like her own sticky want from the time his mouth had spent earlier between her legs. She’d been surprised by his talents there, less surprised that he hadn’t been afraid to dip down lower, slide a tongue over a place no one, not even Roger, had kissed before.

“John, John,” she whimpered as he unearthed the perfect rhythm. “Don’t stop. Please. Don’t… God.  _ God. _ ”

Lord John leaned down, mouth against her ear. “Not God.  _ Me." _

And him it was. Buried deep inside her. Touching her everywhere. Arms, thighs, hips. Her cheeks and her eyes. She ached with each skilled touch.

She came, convulsing around him, calling his name with a broken rasp tearing from her throat.

He pulled out of her, not having finished himself. He was smarter than that, but the thought of John’s baby inside her, struck Brianna dumb. She pushed that image to the side and in her blissful state gave in easily to his prick against her lips. It slid in, slick with her own taste. She didn’t mind. Liked it even. The feel of her mouth stretching to accommodate him. Letting her tongue go soft and pliant, as he did the work of sliding in and out. Strong thighs keeping him balanced over her.

He called out her name and came on her tongue.

John pulled out, and she opened her mouth, some of his seed spilling over her lips. With gentle fingers, he pressed up on her chin.

“Swallow, my dear.”

And she did as she was told, letting the stickiness coat her throat and sink into her belly.

John wiped up what had spilled off her lips and sucked it off his own thumb. He rolled off her, then blinked and whispered, “I’ve wanted that for a long time. I just could not admit it to myself.”

“Me? Or just any woman?”

“Definitely you. I can’t explain it, but it’s true.”

After a long moment of silence, she said, “Do you think it’s because of Da?”

“You are as painfully straightforward as your mother.” Grey sighed. “I don’t know. Is that a despicable answer?”

“No,” Brianna said and meant it. “I knew what I was getting into, and it’s not like I’m not a married woman with a child. I don’t think either one of us are winning any person-of-the-year awards.”

“You regret it, then?” he asked, his naked body a beautiful thing laid out beside her.

“I should. But no. Not at all.”


End file.
